dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cell vs Mewtwo
Cell vs Mewtwo is Peep4Life's one hundred and forty first DBX! Description Season 10 Episode 6! Dragonball Z vs Pokemon! These two were created to be far more superior than those around them. But if they had each other in their sights, who would win? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Both Goku and Vegeta collapsed to the ground. Against all odds, Cell had won! He prepared to deliver a Kamehameha that would surely finish them both off for good. Suddenly, a white figure landed before Cell, catching the energy attack and cancelling it out with his telekinesis. Mewtwo teleported Vegeta and Goku away before turning to Cell. "I refuse to let you win. Whatever cause you serve will fail!" Cell paused for a moment, before asking: "You don't happen to know Frieza, do you? You do look like him a little. And here's something else you have in common..." he then threw a Destructo Disk at Mewtwo, who dodged to a side. "Neither of you can stop me!" Here we go! Landing the first blow, Mewtwo launched an Aura Sphere into Cell's chest, knocking him slightly backwards. Mewtwo then noticed the returning Destructo Disks and crushed them with his telekinesis. This distraction allowed Cell to deliver an elbow to the Pokemon's head, before uppercutting him and kicking him into a nearby rock face. Mewtwo recovered an attempted a Shadow Ball, which Cell beat away with an arm. As he neared Mewtwo, the Pokemon gripped him with his telekinesis and rag dolled Cell, smashing him against walls and eventually the floor. Cell threw Ki Blasts in response, hurling wave after wave of energy which Mewtwo cancelled out with Barrier. The attacks harmlessly met Mewtwo's defences before fading out. Cell responded with his own telekinesis, grabbing Mewtwo and attempting to crush the Pokemon. Mewtwo mustered up all the energy he could to launch an Aura Sphere. The attack smashed into Cell's face, breaking off his telekinetic grip. Mewtwo then flew towards Cell, clattering him with his tail, catching him under the chin with the attack. Reeling, Cell desperately looked through his arsenal for a response. He fired lasers from his eyes, which Mewtwo stopped again with Barrier. "Pathetic." Mewtwo remarked. He then launched a Shadow Ball at Cell, who responded with Solar Flare. Mewtwo quickly shielded his eyes, allowing Cell to appear behind him and trap the Pokemon in a bearhug. Mewtwo struggled against Cell's strength, but managed to free an arm to call Shadow Ball. The ghost type attack suddenly fizzled out as Cell put on a tighter hold. Mewtwo then realised the only way he could get out was with brute force. He grabbed Cell's arms telekinetically and violently ripped them away, throwing Cell off and smashing him into the floor. Mewtwo flew overhead, looking to drop a Shadow Ball. He held the attack ready, but he was smashed out of the air with a savage Kamehameha! The Pokemon spiralled through the air and crashed into a rocky pillar. Cell then grabbed him by the tail and slammed him from side to side. The Pokemon struggled to free himself, teleporting behind Cell but the Perfect Warrior anticipated this and let loose with a nasty kick. Once Mewtwo landed, Cell prepared a Galick Gun. As he went to fire, Mewtwo fired a blisteringly fast Aura Sphere, which caught him in the throat. Cell's attack disappeared, but there was no break in the action, as Cell kicked Mewtwo in the face, grabbing Mewtwo with his tail. "I've quite enjoyed this little sparring match, but now it is time for me to end this!" Cell threw the Pokemon downwards, and prepared a Kamehameha. Mewtwo avoided the first blast, but the remaining energy chased down and caught the genetically engineered Pokemon. Mewtwo knelt, clutching his chest and Cell teleported behind Mewtwo and punched him several feet away. He then caught the rebounding Pokemon in his tail and began trying to engulf Pokemon within his body. Mewtwo squirmed against the pressure of Cell, but managed to gain the wherewithal to connect with Shadow Ball. "Ugh! Fine. You know, if you wanted to die rather than become one with me, why didn't you just say?" Cell teased, firing off another Ki Blast. Mewtwo grabbed the blasts telekinetically and sent them straight back to Cell, who overtook that attack with a Big Bang Attack. Cell's attack caught Mewtwo and knocked the genetically modified Pokemon back into a stone wall. It began to collapse around Mewtwo, who used his psychic abilities to levitate a chunk of rock destined to fall on his head. Cell grinned a fat smile, rushing Mewtwo again. "Enough." Mewtwo stated, his eyes glowing blue. An outline of the same colour enveloped Cell, dropping him to the floor. Hard. Cell immediately tried Destructo Disks, but the attacks were caught in an invisible grip. "Oh shit." Cell said weakly, as the disks returned to him. He tried to dodge, but the attacks sliced into his arms and severed them from the rest of his body. He cried out in rage and pain, swinging with his remaining limbs. Mewtwo weaved in and out of tail strikes, delivering an Aura Sphere to the back, which put Cell down on his front. Mewtwo hovered above, and dropped a ruthless Psystrike! The energy rained down on Cell, shattering the remains of his body. The Perfect Warrior was no more, and in his place remained the world's strongest Pokemon- who had proved that it ''was the 'Perfect Warrior'. Mewtwo looked to the air and took off, flying back to his hideout to recover from the match up he'd endured. '''DBX' Conclusion And the winner is: Mewtwo! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Pokemon vs DBZ' themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Psychic themed DBXs Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:Creation themed DBXs Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed DBX Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Strength themed battles Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant